Smother Me
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: Based on the song Smother Me by The Used. Derek and Casey fight again. Need I say more? Oneshot.


Hey guys! I'm still working on my other LWD stories, but right now I'm having writers' block. Once I heard this song, I instantly thought of Derek and Casey, so I just had to write a small one-shot song-fic.

&&&&

He and Casey had fought, once again. About what, he didn't know; nor did he care. The look on her face and her piercing blue eyes got to him whenever they would fight. Whatever it was that they fought about tonight, made Casey run upstairs and slam her door before heading for a shower. Derek may have won, but his heart was still aching for another hot and angry argument with the beautiful girl that unfortunately is his stepsister.

As he trudged into his bedroom, he turned his stereo on and the song "Smother Me" by The Used suddenly came on. The song that reminded him so much of his own scenario; the song that reminded him of how much he loved Casey. Yes, Derek Venturi loved his stepsister in a non-sibling way. Though, the fights they had were supposed to be a pawn for his feelings, he was sure she knew. And he was sure that she hated him for fighting her and ruining her life constantly. Screaming loudly; Derek got up from his place on his bed and punched the wall, frustrated at him self for being so afraid of his feelings, and then retreating back to his bed to think once more.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

Casey finished her shower, got dressed and entered her room when the same song that Derek was listening to, came on the radio. Heart beating faster, Casey tried to ignore the feelings that were finding their way to the surface again; the feelings that she had just washed away in her soothing shower.

Whatever they fought about, Derek seemed just as angry. His handsome face was screwed up in an angry manner and his fists were balled up so harshly that his knuckles were white. Sighing, Casey picked up her Bio homework and began to read the assignment when she heard a loud scream from the room next door and then a bone-crushing thump on her wall. Rolling her eyes, Casey got up from her computer desk and walked to Derek's bedroom.

_Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

"Derek?" Casey asked as she softly knocked on his bedroom door.

A grunt was all she heard. Entering the room with caution, Casey walked over to Derek's bed to see that he had been the one who made the awful noise, when she noticed the hole in the wall across from his bed.

"Derek, is there something the matter?" Casey asked, concerned.

"No, nothing. Is that all?" Derek asked harshly.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were ok… but I guess you are… Oh my gosh, Derek!" Casey screamed.

"What?" Derek yelled, annoyed that she had the nerve to go from sweet and caring to loud and bitchy.

"Your hand, it's bleeding." Casey whispered.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, there could be some plaster in there and it could get infected or it could be broken. Derek, let's go downstairs to clean it up and then go to the hospital to check if there's any damage."

"Look, Case, I appreciate your concern for little old me, but I'm fine."

"Derek, please… if it gets infected you could possibly lose your hand and that would mean no more hockey. I know you love hockey."

Defeated, Derek answered with a "Fine," before following Casey downstairs and into the basement bathroom.

_When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
Baby I'm here_

"Why'd you punch the wall?" Casey asked.

"I was frustrated."

"But, that doesn't mean you had to punch a wall." Casey said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know that. It just seemed like a good idea at the time." Derek shrugged.

"Well, you could've taken a nice hot shower. That's how I get over my frustration."

"You were in the shower."

"And?" Casey asked, receiving an odd look from Derek. "Ok, I didn't mean it like that." Casey laughed.

"Why are you being so nice?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Casey confessed. All was silent as Casey contemplated on what to say next.

"I just thought you'd like a friendly face." She finally told him as she finished up cleaning the stray plaster and blood from Derek's hand and began to walk away.

"Case?"

"Yeah?" Casey asked turning around to face Derek, with a look in her eyes that resembled hope.

"Thanks." He replied sheepishly.

Crestfallen, Casey answered back with, "Your welcome."

"That's not what I meant to say."

"You didn't mean to say 'thank you'?" Casey asked skeptically.

"I didn't want to say anything at all."

"Oh, really. So, you were just going to let me serve you like everyone else does and not even thank me for it?" Casey asked, getting angry.

"No, Case, that wasn't what I was going to do at all."

"Well, then what were you going to do then?"

"This." Derek answered as he placed a small and loving kiss on her lips.

"What?" Casey asked herself, obviously confused.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you moved in here two years ago."

Silence creeping into Derek's ears, he decided that he shouldn't have done that and began to retreat upstairs when Casey called for him.

"Why didn't you do that then?" Casey smirked, _his_ smirk.

"Because I thought you'd kill me."

"Well…"

"Yeah, I know. Whatever."

"You don't know what I was going to say." Casey smiled. "You don't know if I was going to say anything. I was probably going to do this." Casey said as she walked up to Derek and kissed him deeper and more passionately than he had just recently done. "But, since you think it's 'whatever', I'll just go back to my room and finish up my Bio homework."

"Oh, no you don't Casey McDonald."

"I don't want?"

"You're not leaving."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not finished doing this." Derek answered, kissing Casey once more.

"I'm not going to be like those other girls, Derek Venturi." Casey told him after the two came up for air.

"You're right. You won't be. You'll be much better. None of those girls compare to you."

"Really, and why is that?"

"Because I love you, Casey McDonald. I always have. And I always will."

"Good. Because I love you, too, Derek Venturi."

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
How can I breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_


End file.
